


Rosebud!;

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High (Danny Phantom), Episode: s01e12 Teacher of the Year, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: That's cheating.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Kudos: 3
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Rosebud!;

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/71/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> Title from the extra money cheat code in The Sims

Sam grinned as both boys stared at her in shock. They'd been friends forever and yet hadn't ever thought to include her in their talk of gaming. Didn't think she'd be interested, let alone be the player that they spent so many late night sessions griping about.

And just when they started accepting that bombshell, she dropped another one.

"Of course, I know all the cheat codes and stuff. You guys must know them too, right?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that from the level at which they played, they didn't even know the cheats existed.

"Oh, that's funny," Sam continued. "All the girls do. Maybe you should communicate more."

Spinning the basketball on her finger one last time, she casually tossed it over her shoulder and into the basket.

Her two best friends stared after her in shock as she calmly walked out of the gym.

.

* * *

.

As soon as he got home, Tucker used some of his own personal skills to check the player profiles of everyone he and Danny had singled out as players with talent.

Somehow, it still shocked him to find that all but one (yet another player whose home town was listed as Amity Park- what were the odds?) were girls.

"Yeah," Danny hesitantly acknowledged, still not feeling comfortable with handing the role of expert gamers to the girls, "but you do realize that they were all playing with cheat codes. That doesn't really count. I mean, we were playing with our own pure skills, which means that we're still the superior players."

"Ah ah ah," Tucker shook his finger. "You were playing with your ghost powers. You said yourself, it's the ultimate cheat code. I am the superior player here, thank you very much." He tossed his head back and sniffed.

It took a moment for them to realize the full irony of the situation, but then both boys began laughing so hard that tears streamed out of their eyes.


End file.
